Pony Vs Food
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Soy Adam Munchmore, un fan de la comida que ha tenido casi todos los trabajos en el negocio de los restaurantes. Y ahora me encuentro en un suculento viaje para encontrar los mejores llenaderos de Equestria y desafiar los más legendarios retos de comida. No soy comedor competitivo, sólo un poni con mucho apetito. Esta es mi máxima batalla culinaria, esto es el poni contra la comida


**Poni contra comida: ciudad de Ponyville**

Ponyville, ciudad en crecimiento; se ven varios planos de los edificios más icónicos como la alcaldía, el Palacio de la Princesa de la Amistad y finalmente la cámara para en Sugar Cube Corner: una casa decorada de tal modo que parece una verdadera casita de jengibre. Entra en escena el presentador Adam Munchmore: un poni terrestre algo gordito de color gris oscuro, una Cutie Mark de un plato repleto de comida vestido con una chaqueta negra.

—¡Me encuentro frente a la famosa pastelería Sugar Cube Corner para probarme a mí mismo en el reto de la Promesa-Pinkie en donde deberé enfrentarme no a una ni dos ni tres sino cuatro ¡cuatro docenas de cupcakes del sabor que yo elija más una malteada gigante! Si logro derrotarlo en menos de una hora obtendré una camiseta y mi foto en el muro de la fama. Si fallo, pagaré el precio por faltar a mi promesa. ¿Seré capaz de vencer semejante desafío o tendré que concertar una cita con el oculista? ¡Acompáñenme para averiguarlo!

 _Claro que no puedo pasarme por Ponyville sin antes darme una vuelta por la cafetería Music Chocolates & Else para probar su plato firma: el sándwich Celestial Floute._

Se observan varias tomas de una cafetería al aire libre en donde varios ponis comen y charlan alegremente mientras un par de meseras recorren las mesas. Muchos potrillos ven a la cámara y saludan enérgicamente. Finalmente aparece la cocina en donde Munchmore charla alegremente con una poni unicornio verde aguamarina con la melena azul violáceo con una franja rosa al centro; su Cutie Mark era una espátula y un gorro de cocina. Los sándwiches se doran suavemente en la parrilla y ella los va volteando con gracia y experticia cuando el queso comienza a derretirse.

—Me encuentro en la cocina del local en compañía de la señorita Tootsie Floute, codueña del local y creadora del maravilloso sándwich del que todos están hablando, ¿qué puedes decirnos del negocio, amiga Tootsie?

La yegua se encoge de hombros.

—Pues ha crecido mucho en los últimos años. En un principio era sólo la bombonería de mamá Bonnie pero con el tiempo mamá Lyra la convenció de servir café y ella misma se quedaba a tocar para entretener a los clientes. De hecho aún lo hace cada viernes en la noche y hay que reservar con una semana de antelación.

—Wow, a todas luces un negocio familiar, ¿o no? — Preguntó Adam.

—Exactamente — dijo orgullosamente Tootsie. — Luego cuando descubrí que tengo un talento sobreponi para preparar sándwiches comenzamos a servirlos en la cafetería. Antes que nos diéramos cuenta el negocio creció mucho y tuvimos que comprar un terreno sólo para poder atender la demanda.

—Así que en resumen, si hay algo mejor que hacer lo que amas eso es hacerlo en compañía de tu familia, ¿no?

—Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor — aprobueba Tootsie Floute tomando una gran caja. — ¿Entonces listo para preparar el sándwich que llegaste tan lejos para probar?

—¡Hagámoslo! — Celebra Adam relamiéndose.

—Primero tomamos una baguette horneada aquí mismo — dijo la unicornio mostrando a la cámara el largo pan al cual le habían tostado las letras P V F. — Y la untamos con nuestra mayonesa casera, una receta de mamá Bonnie. No se ha revelado ni a mí ni a mamá Lyra.

Entonces ella cortó el pan y lo untó. Adam toma una probada de la mayonesa.

—Está delicioso, es muy liviana y cremosa, suficiente para realzar el sabor natural del pan.

Tootsie asiente y luego abre el refrigerador para sacar un paquete de queso y una bolsa de alfalfa fresca.

—Añadimos dos rebanadas de provolone y lo ponemos a la parrila — siguió Tootsie haciendo lo que decía.

El pan comienza a asarse suavemente y el queso y la mayonesa se derriten juntos creando una delicia cremosa que se asoma a los costados del pan.

—¿Pero entonces para qué sacaste la alfalfa?

—A eso vamos.

Entonces Tootsie vacía la bolsa de alfalfa en un bol y con sus cascos la mezcla con un aderezo cremoso que tiene en un recipiente junto a ella al tiempo que con su magia toma cinco rebanadas de haybacon y las pone en la parrilla cuidadosamente separada del sándwich.

—Lo que hacemos aquí es mezclar la alfalfa con mi salsa de yogurt y sésamo. Y así como mamá Bonnie no quiere contarme qué pone en su mayonesa yo no digo qué más le pongo a esta delicia — dice la yegua guiñando un ojo a la cámara.

—Se mira delicioso — dice Adam.

—Ten, prueba un poco — dice Tootsie ofreciéndole una cucharada a Munchmore.

El presentador comienza a saborear.

—Oh, delicioso. Puedes sentir que tiene una porción de semillas de sésamo, aceite de oliva y por supuesto de…

Tootsie gira amenazadoramente su espátula.

—Estás pidiendo a gritos que te golpee. Calla y saborea.

El siseo del haybacon anuncia que éste está listo por lo que Tootsie corre a voltearlo y luego saca el sándwich de la parrilla y lo abre para depositar dentro la ensalada de alfalfa y por supuesto coronarlo con el haybacon.

—Y voilá, una obra de arte — celebra la unicornio.

—No puedo esperar a probarlo — dice Adam relamiéndose ante la cámara.

 _Me reservan la mejor mesa de la casa, justo al centro en donde me acompañan las dueñas originales y orgullosas madres Lyra y Bon-Bon._

Aparecen las dos yeguas en compañía de Adam, cada uno con su sándwich.

—Entonces, deben de sentirse muy orgullosos de su hija por crear estas bellezas — dice Adam acercando a la cámara el delicioso sándwich.

—Son deliciosos — dice Lyra. — Nunca nos aburrimos de esto.

—Tenemos una pequeña muy talentosa — aprueba Bon-Bon. — ¿Pero no vamos a comer?

Entonces los tres muerden su sándwich a la vez y sueltan un gemido de satisfacción.

—Ñam, ñam, sruntch — murmura Adam saboreando ante la cámara y con la boca llena comienza a elogiar le plato — Eshcho esch el chielo dhe la alfhalf… hum, (termina de tragar) no me quejaría si sólo como esto por el resto de mi vida. ¿Puedo pedir el casco de su hija?

Todos ríen.

 _A continuación, ¿seré capaz de cumplir con mi promesa Pinkie o sufriré las consecuencias? Pero antes_ , (aparecen escenas de papas cubiertas de una salsa naranja rojizo), _las papas más picantes de Equestria._

 _ **Pausa publicitaria:**_

Aparece la Princesa Luna:

—Ponis, su país los necesita. Si buscan emoción, acción y codearse y tuterase con los guerreros más peligrosos de Equestria,

Entran en escena los capitanes de la Guardia Lunar Black Swordsman y Lighting Flash, la cámara vuelve a Luna.

—Tu país te necesita. Únete ya a la Guardia Lunar.

…

El anuncio cambia a una tienda con el mostrador lleno de anillos anti-magia, armas de todo tipo, espadas, trucos de cartas fraudulentos y bombas de humo.

—¿Eres un criminal pero no tienes experiencia en el negocio? — Pregunta Flim.

—¿Necesitas un empujón para hacer tus fechorías? — Añade Flam.

Los dos al mismo tiempo:

—¡Tienda de Flim y Flam para el criminal moderno, todo lo que necesitas para ser malo y siempre salirte con la tuya!

…

 _¿Quién dijo que los pasteles son sólo para niños? En esta cocina él está al mando, él es el jefe…_

Señor Cake Boss.

…

 _ **Regreso al programa:**_

Aparecen varias tomas sueltas de Ponyville enfocándose en los transeúntes que se paran y saludan a la cámara.

Estoy en la ciudad de Ponyville listo para probar mi valor al intentar cumplir mi promesa Pinkie de comerme cuatro docenas de cupcakes y una malteada. Pero antes mis pasos me llevan al bar de Berry Punch en donde las bebidas son grandiosas pero también las comidas que lo acompañan.

La cámara se enfoca en un bar acogedor en donde los ponis beben alegremente y charlan. Entonces un joven pegaso blanco de melena negra que se encontraba lavando vasos saluda a la cámara y guiña un ojo.

—¿Qué hubo?

Munchmore choca cascos con él.

—Me encuentro con Rumble Lane, también conocido como el agente del caos Mist y el genio que prepara los deliciosos snacks que los clientes disfrutan mientras beben las creaciones de su jefa. Ahora Mist, ¿por qué trabajas aquí si tú eres Mist?

—A veces cae bien alejarte un poco de tu trabajo principal, ¿no te parece? ¿En fin, listo para ver la salsa Draco en acción?

—¡Veámoslo!

 _La salsa Draco es una diabólica creación de una salsa picante tan poderosa que pudo tumbar a un mago de fuego. Hecha con una base de salsa picante, tres chiles habaneros los cuales tienen la potencia de cien jalapeños y el infame extracto de Phantom Chilly, el más picante del mundo_.

La cámara se enfoca en la cocina en donde ante una olla Rumble mezcla los ingredientes y tras sonreírle a los televidentes guiña un ojo y mete una cuchara de madera en la salsa y ésta sale completamente carbonizada.

—Increíble — dice Adam. — ¿Y por qué no lo han convertido en un reto oficial?

—Porque para retos ya está el de la promesa Pinkie, además es sólo una comida de bar y el chiste es disfrutarla no torturar a alguien — explica el cocinero dirigiendo su atención a la freidora y sacando una canasta de papas recién hechas. — La única vez que esto se ha usado para torturar a alguien fue con el enemigo al cual mi salsa le debe su nombre.

—Ya — dice Adam pensativo.

 _Nos movemos a la barra para disfrutar de la delicia del infierno del amigo Rumble_.

—¿Y qué te parece? — Pregunta Rumble probando su papa.

Adam prueba y las lágrimas saltan de inmediato. Toma su cerveza

—En serio deberías intentar convertir esto en un reto — tose Adam agobiado por el picante.

—A cada quién lo suyo. Por cierto mi otro jefe vendrá a apoyarte en tu reto, suerte.

 _A continuación, ¿mi boca hará promesas que mi estómago no puede cumplir?_ Aparecen escenas de cuatro bandejas de Cupcakes y un muy asustado Adam.

 _ **Pausa publicitaria:**_

Aparece una yegua mirando triste una sábana muy limpia que recién sacó de una lavadora.

—Siempre lo mismo, mis sábanas terminan blancas como la nieve. ¿Qué pasará cuando me quede sin mugre en mi casa? ¿Cómo voy a mantener su suciedad tan pulcra?

La lavadora se sacude y de ésta sale un poni con una bandeja sosteniendo un jabón.

—Entonces prueba Sussio, el único jabón que no limpia.

—¡Jabón Sussio! ¡Eso es lo que necesitaba!

El poni mira hacia la cámara y guiña un ojo.

—Si también usted no quiere separarse de su querida mugre compre Sussio, el único jabón que no limpia.

…

 _¡My Little Human, My Little Human!_

Muchos juguetes con forma de humanos aparecen ante la cámara con potrillas jugando alegremente con ellos.

 _Son tus nuevas amigas las humanas. Peina a la Princesa Carla Castañeda, tengamos una fiesta con Melissa Gedeón, o probémonos vestidos con Elsa Covián. Son My Little Human de Hasbrony_.

 **(yo sé, pésimo chiste pero a veces no te puedes resistir)**

 _ **Regreso al programa:**_

De nuevo un primer plano de Sugar Cube Corner en donde Adam mira dramáticamente a la cámara y tras tomar aire entonces entra a la pastelería.

—Nos encontramos en la primera pastelería de todo Ponyville, Sugar Cube Corner para desafiar el reto Pinkie-promesa. Cuatro docenas de cupcakes y una enorme malteada en menos de una hora y obtendré la gloria eterna.

Entra al local y se hace un primer plano de todo tipo de pasteles y los ponis comiendo alegremente en todos los rincones. Se veían deliciosos.

Entonces la cámara regresa a Adam que se encuentra con un joven de melena café en un estilizado copete, ojos marrones, pelaje color crema y una Cutie Mark de un pastel.

—Me encuentro con el hijo del dueño del local, Pound Cake listo para probar el reto. Entonces dime amigo Pound, ¿cuántos han intentado este reto?

El chico lo piensa un momento y se ríe.

—Uy… creo que como quinientos desde que tengo memoria, y es que el reto existe desde que yo era bebé así que no te lo puedo decir con seguridad.

—Oh, ¿de veras?

—Ajá, lo inventó mi nana y pastelera principal Pinkie Pie mucho antes de que yo naciera.

—Así que este es algo así como el abuelo de los retos de comida — razona Adam.

—Al menos Ponyville — dice Pound.

—¿Y cuántos lo han logrado?

—En todo este tiempo sólo dos — sonríe Pound señalando al muro de la fama.

En éste se expone la fotografía de la propia Pinkie Pie y del dios del caos Spike. Adam silba sorprendido y le guiña un ojo a Pound.

—¿Y tú lo has intentado?

—No estoy loco.

Y con esa desalentadora entrevista me dirijo a la cocina para conocer a la creadora del reto y armar mi némesis.

En la cocina una hiperactiva poni rosa conocida por todos saluda a la cámara y le presenta a Adam todos los cupcakes recién hechos:

—Hola Adam, me alegra que vinieras a aceptar mi reto. Pero te advierto que es muuuuuuuuy difícil.

—Me imagino, ¿entonces cómo lo armaremos?

—Primero dime, ¿cuáles son los cupacakes que más te gustan?

Adam lo considera.

—Mi abuela siempre me preparaba su pastel de zanahoria, así que supongo que quiero algunos de zanahoria… ¿y puedo combinar?

—¡Claro, así pruebas un poco de todas las delicias que tenemos que ofrecer!

—Entonces quiero también uno de calabaza, otro de chocolate, y la última docena la dejaré a tu elección.

—En ese caso mi especialidad, vainilla, siempre es delicioso con mucha pero mucha cubierta.

—¡Adelante!

Entonces Pinkie Pie se dirige hacia una máquina de helado en donde coloca un vaso casi tan grande como su cabeza y deja que el helado fluya.

—Eso hora de preparar la malteada.

Adam traga saliva y entonces Pinkie coloca el helado de la batidora y lo cubre con una tonelada de crema batida, tres enormes cucharadas de chispas de chocolate y finalmente una cereza.

La escena cambia a una mesa en donde Adam se encuentra con dos vasos de agua y muchos nervios; a su alrededor los ponis que vinieron a mirar murmuran emocionados mientras Adam se prepara metnalmente. Finalmente Pinkie e aparece llevando un carrito con las cuatro bandejas de cupcakes, la malteada y un cronómetro.

—¿Entonces Adam, me Pinkie-prometes que te comerás todo esto en menos de una hora?

—Con cerrojo o inserta un pastelillo en mi ojo.

 _Y con esas palabras mi destino está sellado._

Pinkie sólo le da inicio al cronómetro.

—¡Tienes una hora a partir de YA!

 _Y comienzo a comer, no estoy muy seguro de cómo proceder pero sé que la velocidad es clave_.

Se mira a Adam tomando dos de los cupcakes de vainilla y metiéndolos a su boca con rapidez comenzando a masticar.

—Uhm, — dice mirando a la cámara. — Esch delichiosho, nunca contradigan a un chef cuando les sugiere su especialidad, por algo la preparan con mucho más cariño.

 _Sigo comiendo, los primeros dos cupcakes fueron, 'un trozo de pastel' pero tengo cuatro bandejas que atacar y el tiempo corre sin piedad._

Adam entonces prueba el chocolate.

—Hum, delicioso se derrite en tu boca. Y el centro de ese raro y muy sabroso chocolate amargo que contrarresta la dulzura del cupcake en general. Algo muy necesario teniendo en cuenta que estoy invitándome a tener un choque híper-glucémico.

 _De pronto no puedo pasar los cupcakes por mi garganta, están muy secos_.

Se muestra un primer plano del problema de Adam pero éste dirige sus cascos a la enorme malteada y toma un gran sorbo. Se limpia el sudor con una servilleta.

—Este movimiento fue inteligente pero dudo que pueda volver a hacerlo, necesitaré mucho valor para seguir con esto.

La cámara entonces se enfoca en la puerta en donde un enorme dragón negro y morado se presenta.

—¡Parece que alguien quiere llenar mis zapatos! — Grita el señor del caos Spike. — Bien, Adam, espero que estés listo porque este reto no es para principiantes.

La cámara se enfoca en una pareja que mira atónita el intento de Adam de derrotar semejante comilona.

—No creo que lo logre — dice el novio. — Es siempre la misma historia, muchos lo intentan muy pocos lo logran.

—Sí, — asegura la novia. — Pero yo creo que Adam puede hacerlo, he visto su show y sé de lo que es capaz.

La cámara se mueve ante otra celebridad de Ponyville, Applejack.

—Ajá, el pobre tiene sus problemas, ¿no? Recuerdo cuando Pinkie inventó el reto, ella misma casi no lo logra en menos de una hora. Pero Spike, eso sí me sorprendió, no sólo esas cosas estaban cubiertas de gemas sino que se las devoró todas en menos de un bocado.

La cámara regresa a Adam que tiene ante sí una muestra de los cuatro tipos de cupcakes que pidió pero no puede más, está respirando agitadamente y mira suplicante al público.

—Pedir de diferentes sabores fue una buena estrategia ya que no me saturo de un mismo tipo de sabor en mi boca, pero también siento que estoy por reventar. Ya pasaron veinte minutos y no he podido acabar ni una bandeja y ni un cuarto de mi malteada.

El tiempo corre, se ve que ahora van veinticinco minutos en esta lucha. Luego la cámara regresa a Spike señor del caos que junto con su novia Sweetie Black comienzan la porra:

—¡Poni contra comida! ¡Pony contra comida! ¡PONY CONTRA COMIDA, PONI CONTRA COMIDA!

Pronto todos los comensales se animan y comienzan a gritar apoyando el valiente intento del poni.

—¡VAMOS ADAM VAMOS, VAMOS ADAM VAMOS!

 _El público entusiasta me da fuerzas para continuar, entonces en un momento de inspiración y mucha, mucha agua, finalmente avanzo por mi primera docena que pronto se convierte en catorcena_.

El público grita de emoción mientras que Adam se levanta y expone la bandeja limpia ante todos. Una potrilla se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Tú puedes Adam eres mi héroe!

Todos sueltan un AWWWW mientras que Adam sonríe y sigue atacando sus cupcakes. Toma uno de chocolate y le da una gran mordida pero se toma mucho tiempo masticando. Respira agitadamente y baja lo que queda de aquel cupcake con un sorbo de malteada. Mira a la cámara.

—¿Recuerdan cuando dije que el chocolate del centro era perfecto para contrarrestar la dulzura del cupcake? Bueno está jugando en mi contra. La combinación resulta muy pesada y seca, y no ayuda mucho cuando lo que tienes para bajar el cupcake es todavía más azúcar. No sé si pueda lograrlo.

 _El tiempo sigue corriendo y a treinta y cinco minutos dentro me doy cuenta que tengo dos docenas intactas. Estoy a la mitad del tiempo y no puedo avanzar_.

Adam suda, respira entrecortadamente. Se levanta y da un paseo rápido alrededor de la mesa para bajar la comida pero eso sólo logra agitar su estómago. Aun así se enfrenta al plato y se las arregla para seguir comiendo.

 _A estas alturas no me queda más que derrotar a los cupcakes de chocolate que han frenado mi avance, no debe quedar ni uno de ellos; y de alguna forma increíble logro terminar la segunda docena._

Adam se levanta y da una vuelta de victoria mostrando la bandeja limpia a todos, pero más es por hacer espacio en su ya repleto estómago. Trata de comer más, se da cuenta que le quedan quince minutos y dos docenas más de cupcakes esperándolo más media malteada.

 _Me doy cuenta que no podré lograrlo, ni siquiera quiero seguir luchando; mi estómago no pudo cumplir la Pinkie-promesa_.

Toma una servilleta para cubrirse la boca mientras eructa y toma otro cupcake pero a medio comerlo lo deja caer.

—¡Vamos Adam! ¡No te dejes vencer! ¡Es delicioso Adam, tú puedes!

 _Los gritos me animan a seguir adelante pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. Miro a Pinkie Pie que sabe lo que pienso_.

Adam toma una servilleta y la agita a modo de bandera blanca.

—El día de hoy en la pelea del poni contra la comida, ¡gana la comida!

El público lo mira incrédulo por unos instantes pero de inmediato suelta un gemido de decepción. La cámara regresa a Applejack.

—Le quedaban más de dos docenas todavía no me sorprende. Pero llegó más lejos que muchos otros antes que él,

Pinkie mueve la cabeza en señal de decepción y finalmente le dice a Adam en tono de consuelo.

—Soy fan de tu show y pensé que realmente podrías lograrlo. Pero ya que no cumpliste la Pinkie-promesa tendré que…

Toma uno de los cupcakes y lo muestra a la cámara.

—Sé lo que dice mi dicho pero no voy a estrellarle un cupcake en el ojo a nadie, sé que es peligroso. Pero sí en tu melena.

Dicho y hecho, ella embarra el cupcake en el cabello de Adam y luego vacía la malteada encima suyo y finalmente saca una cámara.

—¡Para el muro de la vergüenza, sonríe!

Adam posa y Pinkie toma la foto.

* * *

Ruedan los créditos mientras que se muestran a los ponis haciéndole preguntas a Adam:

—Adam, Adam, ¿cuál fue tu cupcake favorito de los que probaste? — Quiere saber Diamond Tiara.

—En definitiva el de zanahoria, me recuerda a mi abuela — responde un cansado Adam.

—¿Y la malteada a qué te supo? — Pregunta Rumble.

—A gloria.

—Adam, ¿pensaste que lo lograrías?

—No tenía ni idea… — luego mira a la cámara por última vez. — Para escenas exclusivas y detalles sobre los lugares que visité consulten mi blog en la página del Travel Channel.

* * *

 **He de decir que me costó hacerlo y al igual que con la parodia de Cupcake Wars dudo que me haya quedado bien pero ¡ey! Tengo que probar, realmente me gustó hacer esta adaptación. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
